As I Rewrite Our Future
by strongasdiamond
Summary: In which Ino stumbles across an ancient Yamanaka mind jutsu. It's extraordinary for the same reason it's also dangerous: time knows no master. Upon deciding the future sucked and rewriting it was going to go down as the most heroic act in history, she did it. Were she to fail, she might as well go out with a sparkle. Or bang, whatever. The world was screwed either way. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

"Ino sweetie, wake-up."

Blue eyes fluttered open, then closed rapidly when the sun rays almost blinded her. She couldn't remember. Had her room always been that sunny? Didn't she buy a while ago black curtains? And was that her mother's voice calling?

"Come on baby, you are okay. Inoichi, she must. She will be, right?" Yamanaka Emiko pleaded between sobs, seeking comfort and reassurances from her husband. Then her eyes narrowed to slits, looking straight at the medics in charge of their child. "My daughter better wake up healthy and her usual self or so help me God I will..."

 _That's mom right there._

"Dear, the doctors have already assured us Ino is out of danger." the calmer of the two tried amending the situation, wrapping his arms around her. "I trust them to know what they are doing." the _or else_ remained unspoken but made clear enough for the doctors to know the Yamanaka Clan Head would raise hell if the opposite happened to his baby girl. No doubt, the Nara and the Akimichi following close behind.

 _Dad is here?_

For a moment, Ino had strongly believed her mother had gone insane, speaking to air, to an illusion but hearing with her own ears the _two_ -sided conversation changed everything. The shock of the realization that her dad was there, _alive,_ was enough to get her body moving again.

 _The jutsu worked!_

She exclaimed inwardly, eyes opened wide now to meet equally blue hues looking down at her with a mix of relief, joy and concern. Ino was dragged into a hug immediately afterwards and she wouldn't have it any other way. Being five years old again in a peaceful era, squeezed between her parents before shit hit the fan was a wonderful feeling indeed.

 _Hold on a second, FIVE?!_

Guessing her current age was a walk in the park after receiving a scolding from her parents. She remembered the incident clearly enough. Past Ino had as many guts as Future Ino but less of an intellect. Trying the mind switch jutsu on a boar with no adult supervision at the age of five was sky rocket on the list of stupid ideas she had gotten through her life.

 _But why five? Had I been twelve... Ugh, what can a five-year-old do to change things anyway?_

Damn it if she knew what she was supposed to do _and_ to make matters worse, her seventeen-year-old self was clashing with the whiny five-year-old one. Nevertheless, to say, it wasn't pretty at best and it was downright confusing and painful at worst. Her natural body reactions were all over the place while her mind was busy screaming into the pillow her frustrations out once everybody had left her alone, as 'not to stress her'.

 _Stress my ass._

She was doing a fine job on her own, she didn't need the extra help but she was more than aware that she had just taken the biggest gamble ever known to man. Or unknown, time travel was as much fiction as the 'Icha Icha' series. Well, _used to be_ , anyway. She had just walked all over it and made it reality.

 _My current reality._

Ino inhaled through her nose, deciding to put her act together, her childish emotions on a leash and her brain to good use. She was five again, back in time and armed with future knowledge. Her body was weak, no surprise there but muscle memory had to count for something. Her mind knew what to do, she just had to make her body keeps up.

Starting training early was a must, no discussion. She couldn't waltz through the Academy, learning about flowers, washing her hair enough that it shined and argue with Sakura for a second time. Ino had to make people listen to her and to do that, respect will have to be earned and their attention captured. Simply put, she had to become strong, strong enough to be taken seriously by the Hokage. Strong and smart enough to make alliances with the other clans and make Konoha's enemies trip over themselves to escape her rage. She had to be better than multiple people, combined even.

Basically? An impossible feat but luckily, Past Ino was never one to refuse a challenge, on that, was the future version counting on.

With her mind made up, Ino sprang to her feet, stubbornly ignoring how jelly they felt. It was only normal, after being immobile for so long.

No sooner had she opened the door, poking her head out, that a frantic nurse came, picking her up and putting her back where her journey started. It seemed nobody had told her that five-year-old Ino always got her way and the answer 'no' was something she rarely ever heard and even then, never spoken to her. For once, Future Ino was content to sit back and watch the show her past self was so spectacularly performing.

"I want to see Shika and Chouji right now!"

"Sweetie, you said that already but I'm afraid you can't. You had just recovered from..."

She took her words to use them in her favour, crossing her arms over her chest. "Exactly! I had just recovered and a sad patient is bound to get sick again. What are mom and dad going to do then? I wonder hmm..."

Whether the nurse realized she was just getting blackmailed by a child that shouldn't even know what that was, remained up for debate. Not that Ino cared. The woman had rushed out the door in the next second to search for her boys, just like she wanted.

Little did Inoichi know then that spoiling his daughter was a blessing in disguise for her and a curse for anyone planning to stand in her way. No matter, he is bound to discover soon enough.

"Inoichi-sama! Inoichi-sama!"

He looked over at the trembling nurse, feeling his own capable hands, hands that have strangled enough enemy nin to know what they could do, mirror hers. "Did something happen to my daughter?" Trying to recall a time when he had ever felt as relieved as in that moment when the nurse shook her head negatively proved to be useless. "Then? What is it? Speak already!"

It was clear to his companions that he had been on the edge ever since the boar had knocked Ino unconscious. Thus, that's how he found Chouza's large hand on his shoulder, acting as a pillar of support while Shikaku threw away his cigarette, taking over. "Yamanaka-san here is stressed enough as it is."

The lazy, baritone but no less caring voice of his old friend managed to calm down the nurse. "She demands to see Shika and... Chouji?" the woman looked confused as she asked, but still frightened by the prospect of what would happen to her if the little girl didn't get her wish.

Instantly, the three men relaxed at once, looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "So _that_ was the fire." The Nara tactician said, openly amused.

"She is just like Inoichi was at her age." Chouza remarked with fondness, chuckling.

Said man smiled, pleased by the situation while on the inside he was busy deadpanning. _One day, she is going to give her old man a heart attack._ Now aware there wasn't any danger, Inoichi arched a brow. "Well? What are you waiting for? You heard my daughter's request."

As if the nurse had expected the man to scold his daughter for how she had treated her, her eyes widened comically in disbelief but she knew enough of the Yamanaka by now to spring into action, no questions asked. Shikaku and Chouza shared a look together, shaking their heads. The royalty complex just ran in the family and they wouldn't want their friend to behave any differently.

As if summoned, Shikamaru and Chouji came running. "Can we see Ino now?" the latter required concerned while the former was quick to add: "The hospital yard is boring." It was clear to the adults that their children cared about their friend and were anxious to see her.

The nurse approached them, smiling nervously. "Of course, she has been asking for you. Follow me please." The two ignored her however, waiting for their parents' approval. Once received, they fell in step behind the nurse, quietly. _Damn clan children. They are so spoiled! I can't remember my parents accepting my every whim._ She thought, jealous.

...

Meanwhile a certain blonde time traveller was busy testing her chakra control. Suffice to say, it wasn't as good as before but certainly better than she had expected. Ino couldn't recall being able to walk on walls at five years old, after all.

The sound of footsteps reminded her that anyone could walk in. _I want to impress people, not shock them to death._ She will have to make up her mind soon, however. To be a prodigy or keep a low profile. Decisions, decisions... that she has later to muse over.

All thoughts of master plans and carefully built deceit were pushed aside in favour of childish enthusiasm, nostalgia and gratitude as soon as her teammates walked in. They were little and Chouji had chubby cheeks while Shikamaru's spiked ponytail looked weird but they were her boys, untainted by the hardships of life. Ino knew she couldn't protect them but as she stood there, hugged by both, her only thought was:

 _Fuck it, I'm going to try anyways._

Her eyes brimmed with tears and theirs widened as a reaction. "Don't cry Ino, doc said you are okay now." Chouji said with confidence. Her only response though was to hold tighter on to them. They looked as uncomfortable as their future versions.

"I'm not crying because of that." she revealed, wiping at her cheeks furiously, angry with herself for crying so easily. Breaking the warm embrace, Ino looked at them, being as serious and solemn as her small body and childlike face allowed her to. "I want you to promise me that nothing and no one will break apart the Ino-Shika-Cho."

The boys didn't know what to make of it but they could feel it, deep down, in their hearts, bones, _that_ was the beginning of something, something big and nothing short of amazing. Only the best was involved where Ino was concerned.

"We will." Shikamaru began, voice mirroring her own in seriousness. "but only _if_ you promise to never scare us again." he shared a look with Chouji as he ended the sentence, nodding pleased when his best friend agreed with him.

Ino was slightly taken aback. She didn't expect a condition or that kind of maturity, not at this point in time. She wondered, if they had always been this way and she had just been too naive to notice.

"I promise I will try."

They didn't look satisfied with her answer though but they knew enough of what expected them once they become ninja to agree with it. "Then we promise too." Chouji said.

She took their hands in hers, to seal the sacred promises and the nurse, who had seen the exchange, shook her head.

 _Spoiled or not, they understand the meaning of bonds and loyalty more than half of Konoha's seasoned shinobi._

 _And this little girl knows what she wants and how to get it._

Mayu couldn't have possibly felt anything less than awe and respect.

...

As soon as she was released from the hospital and her parents stopped fussing over her wellbeing, Ino made a habit. Every day, she'd sneak out of her clan compound to go on walks around the village. Granted the fact that Konoha had been razed to the ground by Pain and then rebuild from scratch, she could only recall echoes of what it used to be once, thus getting familiar with streets and important buildings was a must.

Of course, that habit came to a screeching halt quickly enough once her parents got the hang of what she was doing, well, almost. They just knew she had suddenly gotten an interest that didn't exist before. She had Shikamaru's dad to thank for supporting her 'childish curiosity' and convincing her father there was no harm in letting her do some exploring.

The catch? She could do so but only supervised by an adult. By her older cousin, the biggest pain in the behind you'd ever find. Why was that? Ino's threats did nothing to scare her off, for one. Not that it was surprising. The Yamanaka were no pushovers, as dumb as _some_ of them were. _Cough,_ her cousin, _cough._ Brave and stupid was one way to describe Suki. It was a bad combination, bad for her plans, at least. It certainly didn't help her case that she adored babysitting.

Ino had half a mind to show her just how useless her babysitting was but she refrained herself.

 _You are five and not supposed to be independent._

She scolded herself, kicking pebbles as she trudged on the street. Being small was torture. She missed her height terribly. With the way Konoha was crowded, she couldn't make out very much other than feet, which didn't really fit her purposes.

"Suki-onee-san!" she made sure to be as loud and needy as possible.

The answer came instantly. "Yes, Ino?"

Donning the saddest and cutest expression she managed to muster, she complained. "I want to see the village! I can't see anything from here."

Knowing her cousin didn't have the heart to refuse such a harmless request, she soon found herself with the Hokage Mountain right behind her and the entire village for her to marvel at. Five-year-old Ino was excited beyond measure while the one from the future was nostalgic at best and heartbroken at worst. She couldn't have possibly known how much she missed the sight until then.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Suki asked from beside her, voice slightly breathless. Ino didn't really understand why. She must have already seen it so many times before.

She nodded her head vehemently, taken with the view. Feeling genuinely curious, she asked: "Why did you become a ninja?" Her thirteen-year-old cousin chuckled with fondness and if asked when did she start looking up to her, Ino would later answer with this. This moment right there.

"To protect what's standing before us. Konoha is my home, Ino but it's also so much more than that. It's legacy on top of legacy. The tears and sweat of our ancestors, the hope and loyalty of present people and the Will of Fire passed on the descendants." The way Suki spoke, with so much passion, had her struggle not to cry. Her cousin was far from the word stupid. She was simply idealistic.

And Ino couldn't hold against the jonin a trait that they had once shared together. The war made sure to strip it away from her but Suki's was still intact even if she had fought in the Third Shinobi World War.

She hoped it'd stay that way.

Ino continued to observe the village and her mind became a blank parchment when she spotted the Uchiha fan in the distance, in all its glory. She cursed her stupidity. She was _five._ Which meant Sasuke was also five. Five and indifferent to the meaning of 'revenge.'

 _Could it be...?_

The blonde spun around, tugging at the sleeves of Suki's green vest to get her attention. "Tell me more about the Police Force!"

"Well, they are in charge of protecting civilians and of stopping any conflicts happening within the walls of Konoha. The Uchiha make up the majority of it. Why?"

Ino shrugged innocently. "Just curious. Have you ever been on a mission with one?"

Suki made a show of rolling her eyes, ruffling her hair playfully. "One of my teammates is an Uchiha, silly. Don't you remember Shisui?" The swirls in her brain were turning. Her cousin had an Uchiha as teammate. Shisui. The name was familiar, too familiar but there was little she remembered from her early childhood. So, Ino just nodded and continued to stare at the old Konoha who knew nothing of Shinra Tensei.

Later that day, she'd find her father in his study, fast asleep, with one copy of the bingo book, conveniently opened at a certain page. Her cousin's teammate was no one but _Shunshin no_ _Shisui,_ she discovered. So, things were either going to backfire or turn out amazingly good.

 _What's one more gamble anyways?_

Future Ino and Past Ino were ready, ready to rewrite the future and one couldn't win without taking risks but was Present Ino ready for the repercussions, should they come?

Only time will tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody once said that people should always know where their priorities lay. Ino took those words maybe too seriously but were you to ask, she'd say that she hadn't taken them seriously enough. Either way, Ino's list was short but complicated just right to cause a headache and several existential crises. It sounded like this:

 _1\. Stop the Uchiha Massacre._  
 _2\. Stop Shisui from dying._  
 _3\. Sabotage Danzo from the inside._  
 _4\. Make sure Madara trips on a banana peel and stays dead until at least one hundred years more when he will no longer be my problem._

The Yamanaka glanced at the piece of paper before her, deciding that as unrealistic as number 4 was, she wasn't erasing it. Her past-self had a knack for getting what she wished so it was a possibility.

Slender fingers even at such an age, the ones of a pianist, a civilian would gush, or the ones of a perfect killing machine, a shinobi would acknowledge, tightened around the pencil, silently debating whether she was forgetting something or not.

Well, there was no way Orochimaru would be stupid enough to come after Sasuke if the Massacre never takes place...

She was missing something though, she knew she was. Something significant enough that she would rather not watch unfold again.

 _5\. Kill Hidan._

 _6\. Convince Pain not to attack Konoha. Even if Madara will no longer be a problem, the guy has issues of his own._

 _7\. Stop Garaa from damaging Rock Lee._

While Ino knew Tsunade-sama can perform a successful surgery, where was the point in letting people suffer if she could prevent it?

 _8\. Make the Shinobi Nations unite even without a war looming on the horizon._

The first 7 points were pretty reasonable but the eighth one was pure fantasy. How would she manage to accomplish that?

Ino shook her head, deciding that she had plenty of time to figure the last one out. The first ones were enough to think about for now, she had later for the rest.

"Sweetie, are you having fun over there?"

Inoichi's voice put an end to her problematic dilemmas, or rather, put them on pause.

"Of course!" she yelled right back, before snapping her eyes shut and inserting a small flicker of chakra into the paper she was holding, only to watch with satisfaction as the paper sealed all her secrets away.

Ino was still a little baffled. She knew she had always been a persuasive person, but for her dad to take her to the Intelligence Division with him?

Not that she was complaining, not in the slightest and if she thought hard about it, she reached the conclusion that he probably saw no harm in letting a five-year-old hang around.

Little did he know that his little girl was no longer little, nor ignorant of what was going on around her.

Shoving the paper into the pocket of her pants, the blonde stood up from the chair, touching all the files and the wooden surface of the desk. This was her father's office, an office that she knew every inch of. She had been allowed a week to mourn until she started to feel the pressure of having to do something that she did not want to do.

Ino remembered as if it was yesterday, the moment she got told to clean up and resume her place in the Intelligence Division. She remembered crying and throwing a tantrum. Doing what they wanted would mean she acknowledged her father was gone and she hadn't been ready to accept that yet.

It was Shikamaru who found her, a sobbing mess between dozens of fallen documents and it was him who talked it over with the Rokudaime to leave the office untouched and it was Choji's idea for her office to be built as an extension of her father's.

She couldn't have possibly asked for better teammates.

"Dad!" she called upon letting the past be the past. She had to set her plan in motion.

"Yes princess?"

"Suki-onee-san is returning today, right?"

"That's right. Do you want to welcome her back at the gates?"

"Of course! Can I go wait?" she hopefully asked, donning her cutest expression, and going over to show it off.

Inoichi knew he shouldn't have looked but he always did and for as many battles as he had won in his youth, he lost twice that amount in front of his precious daughter. The universe had a special sense of humour indeed.

He took a moment for suspense to gather meanwhile searching for the ghost that was the dreaded yellow file. For some reason, he always forgot where he put it.

"This is a pretty colour, just like the yellow roses mom planted this morning in the garden!"

His mind drew a blank the moment Ino emerged victorious with the file he had so hard racked his brain to find then his lips curled into a proud smile. His daughter was something else.

"Thank you." he replied, crunching down to her eye level. "Is this bribing though?"

Ino placed one hand on her hip. "It's only bribing if you don't let me wait for Suki-onee-san."

Inoichi laughed, nodding his agreement. "Well played. You can go but..."

"Only if I take Yato as escort, I know, I know." she finished his sentence, a scowl marring her face.

While she had grown to love and look up to Suki, Yato was a different story. He was insufferable. Always arrogant, looking at her as if she was an insect and no, not in the worshipping way the Aburame watched their bugs.

However, compromises had to be made occasionally.

"Fine."

Inoichi ruffled her blonde hair. "That's my girl." before sending word for Yato to come pick her up.

...

The devil's spawn, as she had taken to calling him, was older than Suki by two years but not even remotely likable. Still, sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more underneath the jerk surface.

 _Moments such as now._

Ino thought, watching from a distance as Yato ignored all the looks people around gave him, going over to talk, ruffle Naruto's hair and putting some ryo in his pocket when the boy wasn't looking. In short, treating him like a human being.

She and the girls of the Konoha Twelve plus Temari have been horrified when they found out just how bad the Uzumaki's childhood had been and just how oblivious they have all been to it.

Filled with a sense of sympathy, as well as determination, she marched up to them, smiling brightly as she did so.

"Yato, who is your friend?" she curiously asked, watching Naruto's blue eyes widen, then as if expecting social rejection, dull in colour.

 _That won't do._

Ino looked down at the dango sticks in her hands. "I was going to give those to my cousin and her teammates but, I'm sure they won't miss one." she spoke, reaching for the blond' small hand, handing it to him. "Will you be my friend too?"

To say Naruto looked close to crying would be an understatement. He was taken aback and she was glad he had sensed she was being genuine but maybe it had something to do with the fact that Yato was giving him encouraging smiles.

"Sure dattebayo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed loudly, as if to get over his shyness and emotional turmoil. He watched the orange dango stick for a moment, before plopping it inside his mouth. "It tastes so good, thank you but it's okay to eat it?"

Ino was quick to cast his worries aside. "Of course, it's okay! I offered, didn't I?" she retorted, before offering a smile in return. "Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you."

It was liberating, knowing she had already taken a step for a better future. Making friends as a kid was fairly easy also and even though she was sure she had already heard enough talk of ramen and becoming hokage, she wouldn't ever trade a friend like him.

They chatted for a while until she and Yato excused themselves, promising Naruto however that they will meet some other time.

Now, as she was walking towards Konoha's gates, Ino was getting nostalgic, remembering all the times she had walked out and all the times she had returned, defeated or as a winner. The times she had anxiously waited for people to come and the ones others have waited for her arrival.

Call her a sentimental fool, but she was human before she was a shinobi and the village she loved and everything related to it had made her reflect lately.

"Most kids stay away from Naruto." Yato voiced out loud his astonishment, effectively bringing her attention back to the present.

Ino made a show of straightening her back, nose high in the air. "You said it. _Most kids."_

Her escort chuckled, visibly amused and bothered at the same time. "And people call _me_ arrogant."

"That's because you are!"

"No less than you." he retorted, chuckling again.

Ino didn't have any comeback for that so she settled for remaining quiet.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo."

The words made her abruptly stop, her eyes widening comically. Praise from Yato was as rare as Gai-sensei not wearing spandex.

Ino smiled.

Yato put his hands behind his neck in a casual manner. "And who knows? Maybe you will make a great clan head one day, worthy enough for me to follow."

And then she stomped on his feet. "Not maybe. _Will."_ she corrected him with a dignified air. Of course, her childish gesture amused him more than hurt him but she was five again. Sue her for acting like it sometimes.

They stopped right in front of the gates and Ino dropped the dango sticks at the sight of her cousin lay unconscious in Shisui's arms.

If she froze, Yato, however, reacted instantly. "Enemy-nin?" was his question, eyes a blue so icy that put ice itself to shame.

Suki's other teammate, a Inuzuka, nodded guilty. "We were outnumbered, she had tried to perform one of the Yamanaka mind jutsu on a couple of them at once despite already being low on chakra." despite common belief about the aggressive attitude of those dog lovers, to Ino he seemed to be the calmest at the moment.

Yato redirected his anger, not satisfied with the answer however. "The great Shisui of the Holly Body Flicker and you couldn't stop her from getting hurt?!"

"Step aside, Yamanaka. I have to get her to the hospital."

"No, I think you did enough Uchiha. _I'm_ taking her to the hospital."

"I understand you are mad..."

Yato threw his hands up in the air.

"Mad? Mad doesn't even cover it! You Sharingan-eyed bastards think the world is at your feet but it isn't! You are standing here, untouched, not having broken even a sweat and Suki is bloody and helpless!"

Ino, with the trained eye of a seasoned shinobi begged to differ. Shisui _was_ tired, he was just good at hiding it. Not that Yato was able to see anything other than red now.

"Believe me, Yamanaka, if I could trade places with her, I would." the statement shocked everyone present and it calmed Yato a little, if only for a brief time.

However, before he could further test Shisui's patience, Ino decided to be more than just a passive observer thus she stepped between them. The stark difference in height between the two boys and she was laughable but she had to make do with what she had. "Stop fighting. Suki-onee-san doesn't need that right now! She needs a doctor and you better take her to one!"

The Inuzuka nodded his head solemnly, backing her up. "My teammate dies, I damage you both."

Nevertheless to say, Yato stepped aside and Shisui took off faster than lightening.

...

"I'm sorry Ino."

She didn't look at him but accepted the tissue he handed her, wiping her nose with it. It still amazed her how easily she had gotten attached to Suki this time around after having her appointed as her bodyguard. "It's not me you have to say sorry to."

"No, I think I do. You shouldn't have witnessed that."

 _He feels guilty. Good._

She rose an eyebrow. "And?"

"I was wrong to raise my voice."

She nodded, urging Yato to keep going. "Aaand?"

"I'm not apologizing to the Uchiha."

Ino sighed in disappointment. This was just one example in the sea of examples that showed just how bad the Uchiha are treated by the rest.

"Your choice." she told him indifferently, shrugging her shoulders as she stood up from the awful chair her butt had been sitting on for some time now.

"Where are you going?" Yato demanded, back to escort mode in a second.

 _To fix your mess._

The blonde thought but didn't say, opting for silence as she made her way towards the glass of Suki's hospital room. It was too tall for her to look through and her father has only allowed her parents after he finished the surgery. Under normal circumstances, a medic nin would have taken care of it but the mind was involved and some of the Yamanaka, the clan head especially, were expected to know whatever concerned the brain and even more than the average. All in order to take care of their own, should such an incident like take place.

It wasn't an often occurrence but Ino was thankful that such requirements existed. She didn't really understand what was wrong but she was dying for the critical hours to pass already.

Ino looked to her left, then tugged at Uchiha Shisui's dark pants. He turned his head to face her but the grin he was trying to give her didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ino-chan."

With all the wisdom she was capable to summon in her five-year-old body, she spoke. "It's not your fault. Suki-onee-san is brave, really brave. Sometimes brave enough to be stupid. Not Yato-stupid, but still." she paused and the shinobi besides her took that moment to respectfully apologize.

"Forgive me. Yato was right, I could have..."

"If it makes you feel better Shisui-chan but Kaa-san says it's no use crying over spilled milk." she interrupted him firmly.

Ino looked at him, at the wonder that was Shisui of the Body Flicker. An Uchiha in looks only, could have been Naruto's relative in personality, feared enough to appear in the Bingo Book, pacifist, prankster.

A thirteen-year-old boy and already taking A rank missions. Tired, guilty, humble, defeated.

 _Powerful but not a god._

"Your mother is a wise woman." Shisui commented, regaining back a little of his former self.

Ino nodded affirmatively, before raising her eyebrows curiously. "How does she look?"

Clever enough to understand who she was referring to, a small, sad smile creased his lips. "Still pretty." he then proceeded to pick her up and Ino got to see through the glass as well.

"The most!" she exclaimed, smiling herself.

The followings days Suki would have woken-up with no permanent lasting damage, the Yamanaka would have formally thanked the Uchiha after Tatsuo Inuzuka told the whole story of how Shisui had, in fact, shielded her body during the technique, the mind having been out of his expertise.  
Yato had begrudgingly apologized, shaking hands with a much more cheerful Uchiha Shisui.

As for her? Well, she had made two precious friends in the entire process and had earned the Uchiha clan's favour after having defended one of their own.

Suddenly, Ino mused, her gamble didn't seem as risky as before.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm happy to see this story has got some people interested! I love Ino's character and I feel like there is so much potential here and so many things possible! I hope you liked reading this chapter. Also, I hope the OC characters don't annoy you. They are helping the plot move forward for now but they probably won't make any more significant appearances.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
